


Prompt 24 - Dangerous

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reference to canon injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: The original prompt was for 'permanent injury/pain' but I couldn't do that to these boyz...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Prompt 24 - Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was for 'permanent injury/pain' but I couldn't do that to these boyz...

_Fire. Burning... never ending pain... why didn't his healing kick in... what was wrong?_

_Moments of awareness... a hospital? Why not the pack house? But... it burned?_

_He needed his Alpha... the bond is so weak... stretched thin, almost ready to break..._

_He needed help... he tried to howl... but nothing came out..._

"Peter... Peter! Wake up!" Stiles shook him.

The bond between them flared bright and strong. Peter pulled Stiles to him.

"Hey, you... take a breath. Bad dream?"

Peter nodded, not letting go.

Stiles pushed them into a more comfortable position.

"Go back to sleep. I'll keep watch."


End file.
